Nightmares
by tinkyrae
Summary: A nightmare leads Raven to take drastic measures and ends up watching a late night tv program. Beast Boy also unable to sleep, goes in the common room to find the TV on and a certain empath in there. I don't own Teen Titans!


Nightmares, they had plagued her since the beginning. As a child they had been more of night terrors then just bad dreams. As time went on she grew up, matured, her dreams became more and more daunting. Her brain playing cruel tricks on her. It was manageable most nights but some nights were always worst then the others. She had gotten use to the torture and even knew how to calm herself down afterwards. This night was different in the fact that she couldn't seem to shake the dream. Even after trying to meditate for a short while she found her thoughts in the same place as they had been as soon as she had awaken.

Like all the others this one had fire, and destruction. It included her dear friends, hurtful words and the shame of not being able to fix the issue. Horrifying then all the other ones was the fact, that this one involved, her kids. They weren't actually hers per-se, she never gave birth to them, but she might as well have. They held the highest place in her heart. Not even her "big brother" was up that high. The half robot was close but the kids had all of Raven's heart. The dream being so intense and lucid she knew that the only way to get her mind off of it was to go to the kids. She made a mental note to ask for the day off, she had missed the little ones. Maybe this was her brain's way of telling her that a visit was long overdue. Unable to do anything in the dead of night she decided to escape her small room and find something to distract her.

She crept quietly down the hall, careful not to make any noise. She was skilled at this since she did it often. Being the odd one, it came naturally to her. She found she could walk into rooms without anyone noticing. Most of the times it was fun to scare the shit out of the others. Swiftly she made it to her destination. Looking to her left then to the right her eyes focused in the dark. Not seeing anyone. She quietly moved to the door. Peering up at the name she suddenly felt an overwhelming need to talk to the one on the other side. Not wanting any one to wake to knocking sounds, she decided to use her powers. Phasing through the door her eyes adjusted to the new soft light bouncing off the bright walls.

"Star?" She called softly. Looking towards the bed she was surprised see it empty. Scanning the area she made sure the alien princess hadn't fallen asleep on a make shift bed. Raven knew that the girl had weird sleeping habits. After confirming that the room was indeed vacant she began to ponder where on earth her female teammate had gone. Phasing back outside she checked the hallway again. With furrowed brows the goth moved down the hall thinking that Starfire must be already up.

It had only been a couple years living in the tower before Raven realized that she wasn't the only one with nightmares. Most of the team did. The perks of being a superhero with a terrible past? That could be part of it. She couldn't be entirely sure. Each of the Titans had there own way of handling the horrid dreams. Robin was known to take his fears out on the punching bag. Many nights she had past the gym seeing the light on, and soft grunts echoed off the walls. Robin wasn't much on talking about the dreams so she didn't press. Cyborg often was found in the one place that he adored. Although she couldn't blame him, if she loved eating as much as he did she spend all her time in the kitchen as well. Coming in for late night tea it wasn't uncommon to find the robot already there. With food spread all over the counter he would eat and offer a listening ear. He wasn't one to go into detail about his dreams either.

The first time she had caught someone up at the dead of night was actually the changeling. His brain only seemed to be soothed by the obnoxious sounds of video games. At first she scolded him, telling him that he shouldn't stay up so late playing counterproductive, childish games. He was quick to correct her, explaining that he wasn't awake because he wanted to be. Similar to hers, Beast Boy always had the exact same dream. It wasn't long before he was confessing his dream to her. Never quite understanding his reasoning for telling her, she chalked it up to just needing someone to listen. She never knew how his parents died until he shared the nightmare with her. She could only imagine how hard it would be, forced to relive a parent's death. As the years went on she began to see less and less of the green boy. Knowing he probably found a new way to deal with the nightmares she never questioned it. Only on rare occasion would she step into the common room to see the bright screen of his games. The conversation sounding the exact same every time, "Nightmare?" "Yup." "Same one?" "Always." Getting some tea she would sit her self next to him on the couch and watch him play the pointless distraction.

Starfire was the one who surprised her the most. The carefree girl had dark secrets of her own. One night Raven walked the halls looking for something, or someone to take her mind off things. She bumped right into the alien and discovered that dark things in the night had tormented her as well. Unlike the others Star, shared her terrible dreams, and then waited for Raven to share hers. Sharing herb tea and Zorka berries in the dark, the two became close. Star had wild and bizarre dreams that ranged from her home planet being destroyed, to trees coming animated and crushing people to death with their branches. With each step closer to the common area Raven felt the growing desire to share with her roommate.

A soft noise pull Raven out of her thoughts stopping short she paused. Not hearing anything she looked behind her only to see darkness. Puzzled by the sound she took two steps forward before she hear it again. Turning to her right she saw that she was standing in front of Robin's room. Without thinking she found her ear pressed up against the door. After what felt like a century Raven identified the foreign noise. Despite the fact that someone would either have to be standing right where she was, or have some sort of special sensitive hearing ability, the soft moan was barely audible. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together. Spending more than enough time with the alien princess it was clear whom the moans were coming from. Standing up straight, Raven stared in disbelieve at the door. Lust filled emotion leaked out from the cracks of the door, causing Raven to spasm slightly. With a twisted face she moved herself away from the room of the two lovers.

Stepping into the front room she noted that it seemed she was going to be the only one drinking tea tonight. Sighing softly she moved down the stairs, to her kettle. Her thoughts raced as she pondered what she had just exposed. It seemed to her that her fearless leader and her outgoing "sister" had found a new way to keep the nightmares away. With the sounds of Star's passion echoing in her ears she began to wish she never left her room. She didn't know why she was so surprised to find out that the two titans were doing unmentionable things. The two had been dating for six months now. It wasn't that big of shock to guess that the two had started to explore other passions. Why did it bother her so? The two deserved to have someone to love right? At least someone in the tower should be able feel some sort of pleasure. Azar knew the heroes had earned some happiness. With tea in hand she moved to the couch. Needing to get her mind out of the gutter she surprised herself by picking up the remote and pressing the on switch. Lowering the volume down to a low decibel she raised her hand and carefully not to burn her tongue sipped the tea.

Pressing faintly on the remote key her eyes concentrated on the screen. Finally flipping through many channels she settled for the old Twilight Zone series. She recognized the episode as one of her favorites. Time Enough at Last. The man in the story was a book worm reading all the time, often getting in trouble for reading so much. After a freak accident, Henry, the man, finds himself all alone. He wanders around alone and afraid. When he's ready to end his life he stumbles on a public library. Now free to read all day everyday with never being criticized, he has all the time in the world to read now. Gathering many books to read the twist is finally revealed. The clumsy fool breaks his glasses. Raven liked the episode so much because she could see herself doing the same thing. Last thing on earth? She indeed would be seeking out the pleasure of books, sure it would be lonely, but at least there would be something to do. On the plus side she didn't need glasses. Sinking in to the couch making herself more comfortable. Finally something to preoccupy her mind. Draining the rest of her tea she sat down the mug on the coffee table.

Soon she found herself seeking out a more comfortable position. Looking around she took note that the spare blanket wasn't in it normal spot. Frowning she came to the conclusion that someone took it. It didn't matter she didn't need it that bad. She wasn't planning on staying long. Picking up the matching sofa pillow she fluffed it up and made herself pleasant. With warm tea in her stomach her eyes began to blink slower as she watched the black and white show. Never guessing how comfortable the sofa could really be, kind of cozy. It wasn't long before sleep called her back. She slowly closed her drooping eyelids fading into the black.

-

The Green Titan shifted in his bed. Thinking his brain was playing tricks on him. Switching arms he was laying on he drifted back to sleep. That's when the light tapping started again. With his eyes still closed he grunted. He had to be still sleeping, dreaming.

"Beast Boy?" Came as soft voice. Turning his head he realized that someone was indeed at his door. Clearing his throat he sat up and muttered _coming_ under his breath. Stumbling over his feet he wondered who in god's name was bothering him at this hour. Making to the door he opened it a crack. Peering at him was the Titan's leader. Staring at him through slits Beast Boy stomach shifted slightly wondering what he had possibly done now.

"Rob?" the changeling responded. His voice was tired and he made no effort to change the tone. Catching the blush that had crept up the leaders face, he wondered what he was embarrassed about.

Shifting slightly against the door frame Robin gazed off and began muttering, "Uh, I need a favor."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows at him not understanding. His brain was finally waking up. He noticed that his fearless leader was now acting very sheepish. "What?" He replied.

"I need," Robin hesitated slightly he turned his head and looked down the hall towards his room. Biting his lip he began rubbing the back of his neck. "I need, uh, protection." He whispered finally. Recognition dawned on the green one's face. Narrowing his eyes at him, he felt his lips curl into a mischievous smile.

"What makes you think that I'd have any?" Beast Boy teasingly questioned. Boy wonder scowled at him before letting out a huff.

"Come on Gar. As your leader I'll pretend that I don't know about your secret girlfriend, as your friend I'm asking you for a favor." Robin explained. Raising his hands up like he was caught, Beast Boy turned and moved to his desk drawer. Opening the drawer he had to stop picturing the reason Robin was there. Reaching deep inside in the very back he pulled out the slim item. Walking back to the door. He enclosed the package in the palm of his green hand. Reaching out to Robin he slapped his hand against boy wonders. Similar to how he had seen the drug dealers. Wearing a grin he offered more jokes.

"You're lucky that I was so cocky in thinking that she'd even let me go that far." He of course was referring to the summer fling from almost two years earlier. The girl made a pass at Greenie, but was really just using him to get to the leader of the Titans. Shortly after taking her to his room she made it clear as to why she was there. With loaded questions about Robin and how wonderful it must be to live under the same roof as him, Beast Boy didn't even have time think about second base let alone having to use the actual item. He kicked the girl out shortly after.

Robin nodded and thanked him, "I owe you one."

"Have fun." The changeling stated. He shut the door and moved back towards his bed. Shaking his head he began to think about how lucky the Boy Wonder really was. With having the same luck as a broken mirror, he never had need the object since buying them two years prior. He had almost throw them away so many times, but with high hopes of one day entertaining a lady, he figured maybe they would come in handy one day. They did have shelf life of five years. Clicking his tongue a few times he wondered if he should even try to go back to sleep.

Tossing in his bed for twenty minutes he decide sleep was going to be futile. Especially when he was pondering on the impossible. Breathing heavily, agitated with himself he began cursing. "You got to stop doing that B!" Exhaling he moved from the bed and out of his room. "It's time to fucking get over her already. She'll never love you, your just a skinny punk that she doesn't find funny." Raising his shoulders he shrugged at his feelings. He knew trying to convince his brain to think other things was foolish, he couldn't stop his heart from feeling what it felt. Treading into the common room his eyes flew to the obvious object in the room. Blinking rapidly he wondered who would have the TV on at three in the morning.

One inhale of breath was all it took for him to know exactly who was on the other side of the couch. Surprised at the conclusion his nose had made he walked quickly over to the area. Spying over the edge of the couch he saw the girl of his dreams and nightmares. She had curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Smiling he couldn't help but study her. She was the pure definition of angelic. He was positive her picture would be in the dictionary under the word. Starting at her feet he noted that she was barefoot. Rare for her, but he had seen it a few times before. Her feet were tiny just like her. Her bare legs is what killed him every time. Her gray skin seemed to sparkle in the light of just the TV. Those perfect endless legs. Wearing shorts that could be considered to be underwear with how short they were, hugged her waist showing off her amazing curves. She was perfectly toned, with years of training. Tearing his eyes away from his favorite part of her, his eyes caught something.

Raven had fallen asleep on her side. The tank top she wore had crept up her slim figure. This let a tiny bit of gray skin to peek out from underneath. What he had noticed was the coloring on her back. Straining his neck he tried to get a better look. With lack of lighting and the impossible angle he couldn't see much. Unable to stop himself, his green hand gently pulled up on her shirt. With wide eyes his emeralds sparkled with desire. The quiet one, was actually quite a rebel. He could slightly make out the black ink in the shape of a bird on the lower side of her back. With a sudden desire to see it fully, and touch it he felt his body react. Closing his eyes he turned away from the sleeping girl. As of late he found his need and want for her was only getting stronger. Taking in deep breaths he decided that she needed to be covered up. He was doing it because it was a nice gesture, not only because he couldn't handle her flawless anatomy.

After spreading the blanket on her and turning off the TV, he sighed looking down at her. She seemed so contented. Her violet hair had been tossed back away from her face, it was like purple ribbons that cascade down off her shoulders. Her left arm was tucked up under her pillow while the right one was tucked under her chin. Her chest rose and fell evenly with every breath she took. If anyone were to ask he would swear that there was a faint smile on her thin lips. He wondered what kind of dreams her head was playing tonight. Starting to feel like a creeper he decided it was time to stop watching her, moving to the kitchen he made himself a snack and prepared to slink back to his room. Being as quiet as humanly possible, was hard for him. With the fridge door, and cupboard slamming shut he was positive, Raven would awake any second. Tip toeing to the stairs his ears picked up her soft moan. Turning his head slightly to the black sofa, she moaned again,

"Garfield." The cold glass of almond milk slipped out his fingers and spilled on the floor. With his eyes as big as flying saucers he froze. If he didn't know better he would guess his ears finally had lost their power to hear. Not hearing anything else he realized that she was still asleep and was actually sleep talking. Pulling out of his trance he moved and began cleaning up his mess. Unsure of what to think he decided that it wasn't how it sounded. He just wanted to sound like something other than what it is was. Satisfied with his clean up job he once again made break for the door. "That feels amazing." Her soft voice came again.

 _'Oh my god Raven is having a sex dream about me.'_ He thought. Smirking to himself the green guy, made his way down the hall feeling lighter than before. Maybe he had jump to the obvious reaction, but he didn't care. The idea that she was dreaming of him pleasuring her gave him great gratification. Who knows maybe this would be enough courage for him to admit the feelings he pretended weren't there. "Maybe." he whispered to his dark room. Closing the door it was finally time to get some much needed rest.

-

Her violet orbs examined the young man that was in front of her. While he continued to blab on an on, about something she wasn't even aware of she found herself staring at his lopsided grin. The way he held his mouth so perfectly just so the edge of his tiny fang peeked out. It taunted her. She couldn't remember when it had actually happened, maybe it had been over the course of years of living in the same place, working right next to each other. When ever it was, she was baffled at herself for even finding the annoying one a bit attractive. She then heard the confession of the green one's heart. Taken back by his proclamation of love for her she found the floor had start to spin from under her. Her mouth feeling dry like a cotton ball she didn't reject his affection. Standing with a dumb look on her face she could only stare as Garfield moved towards her.

His soft fingers tickled her skin, he gently cupped her cheek and lead her to his mouth. Not moving or breathing she couldn't stop her eyes from closing. His lips were firm and fervent against hers, begging her to accept him, kiss him like he was kissing her. Letting him kiss her for a several seconds, her body began to proceed without permission. Grabbing on to his collar she pulled him insuring his spot on her lips. She felt his tongue trace against her lips and once again without permission from her, her mouth opened letting have want he wanted. Moving his hands off her face he let them rest on the curve of her back. Running them up and down he pulled her in tight to his body.

It wasn't long before the two were scrambling to remove clothes. Desires giving in, she of course wasn't about to be caught out in open. Leading him into her room she began to wonder how long she had these sort of feelings for the changeling. Putting a silence to her thoughts he began to move his lips down her body. All that was left was questions of wondering where he had learned to do that, and why hadn't she let him kiss her sooner. The sound of his lips kissing her skin echoed in her ears. As he tasted her flesh it sparked every nerve inside her. Moaning softly in his ear she didn't know why she wasn't stopping him.

"Garfield." Came her soft voice. Smiling against her skin he moved his hands down her sides and rested just above her hips. Moving his lips back up to her lips he kissed her passionately before touching her softly. With hitched breaths she barely could whisper, "That feels amazing." It was a mad cloud of hot passion, she was on the lust filled train with only one stop. He began to talk to her through his kisses.

"There's no going back. If we do this I'm never leaving you alone."

"I know." She responded rubbing the back of his skull.

"Don't ask me to stop." He commanded. Opening his eyes he stared at her. Locking on to his iris's, her's gleamed with desire.

"I won't."

...

The young woman woke up to the sound of dishes exploding. Bolting up she looked around. She was on the sofa in the common room. Recalling her restless night she concluded she had fallen asleep after her late night program. Her fingers subconsciously fumbled with the fuzzy blanket that was wrapped around her legs. Raising her hands to her face she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Gulping down air she pondered her recent dream. It wasn't that she had never had such a dream. She had, but never one about a teammate before. It always was book or fictional characters, never an actual person. Scratching her head she wondered what it meant. There was no way she liked the little trickster. No, he was annoying, obnoxious, and silly. Nodding to herself she agreed that it was just that, a silly dream. It didn't mean anything.

"But those fingers." she commented out loud. Widening her eyes she gasped at her remark. The thought of his nimble fingers dancing across her skin made the goosebumps erupt all over. Staring off in space for a moment she heard a loud crack as another dish shattered from her magic.

"Shit." she whispered.


End file.
